mianitefandomcom-20200214-history
James "Waglington" Hayes
James Hayes (in-game name: Waglington), is one of the wizards in the group called "The Contractors", that is also known outside the Realm of Mianite as "FyreUK", as he along with the rest of FyreUK, build massive constructs in the World of Mianite. He, contrary to Matthew Needler, Phil Southam and Tom Beer, first appeared in the Realm of Mianite on the 46th day of Syndicate's Mianite Series. It has been confirmed that the Wizards follow no god, as the balance of power in the world would be skewed. He has appeared the most out of all the Wizards, building small things like Darude under Tom's base, which was later destroyed by the pirates, along with a cathedral, Tuckers and Sonja's base as well as the Modestep nightclub by himself. He has also built Tom's Salt Shaker Lighthouse, CaptainSparklez boat and the giant glass bottle that surrounds Sparklez boat alone. He has also single handedly built the entire town of Ianeria. Furthermore, his work on the Cathedral and Temple of the Sandlord unveiled that the wizards gained their powers using a ritual they discovered through research. The Ritual of Athar gave him and his fellow Wizards their power was described as: "Just searing pain, bright light and a man screaming in despair. Then black" (Our Awakening, a book by Waglington). Since then he has been teaching others his wizardly ways...mostly Tom. Season 2 During Season 2, he has frequently appeared spending most of his time keeping to himself, usually making and testing spells or random items he sees to be interesting. He has helped many of the main four heroes on multiple occasions, let it be building/crafting something or testing a new weapon of sorts. Waglington used to be seen as quite shy, but as the season has progressed, he has become more social, even occasionally taking a part in storyline. Waglington does not stream as of yet, and there are rumors going around as to why this is the case. However, he has stated that he will begin streaming following the conclusion of the i54 event (which has now ended). He has not streamed season 2 yet, but he will at some point in the future. However, he posts Mianite videos on YouTube. Throughout the season, he has been seen flirting with Martha the Mystic, much to the dismay of Farmer Steve. She refers to him as "Great Wizard" when speaking to him. She is one of the few storyline characters to interact with Waglington without first being spoken to. He was given a new type of flower, dubbed "Waggles", by her. It currently resides in an item frame outside his front door. (Note: Yes, it's just a renamed Poppy.) Farmer Steve gets jealous about them and blows up part of Wag's house. Wag crashes Steve and sends him to the Nether as revenge, but never officially backed down. As of 07/04/15 it is confirmed that Waglington agreed to be Martha the Mystic's champion and follower on her desired ascent to goddess status. There are reports of Waglington imbuing various foods with drugs, such as Methamphetamine and Cocaine along with Tucker/JERiiCHO. However, due to a confidential request, not much else can be said about this, other than that it is a complete lie. Wag has also made a sword with chemical waste on it that can crash anyone that is hit with it. It is called 'Nvidia'. He has a sort of sarcastic sense of humor. For example, when he was asked about the Taint situation, he responded with a rather pessimistic response: "Um...um...We're f***ed," followed by a quiet chuckle. Waglington made the most powerful longbow in Mianite (currently), with a total of 41.5+ damage named "Llama Drama". With one shot, even a player with Battlemage armour and Earth Chestplate combo will die, and as of episode 74 Jordan's "fBow of Balance" can one hit RKO a player with Battlemage Earth combo . Waglington is also known as Swaglington. Legendary Items Legendary Weapons * Llama Drama * Nvidia Sword * Imbued Sword (in conjunction with Soupier Fury) Legendary Utilities * Spectre Key''' ' '''Artifacts' * Angel Ring - Invisible Wings Legendary Magic Spells * Meanie * Starstrike * Plz No Hurty * Light * Mucho Digo * Mark * Self Recall * Porkjet Recall * Soupier Fury * Invisiwag Pets Kevin The chicken Tom killed on the first episode of Mianite Season 2. Kevin Jr. The chicken and his fetus who was murdered by an unknown person. NAH YO Skills and Abilities Spell Invoking Waglington is a genius and curious type of wizard. He has the ability to create and utilize multiple spells at his disposal. Author Waglington is a good writer with a lot of rhymes and translates, he can make books that can be used by everyone. Building Skills As a wizard in season 1, he has extremely good building skills. He also taught Syndicate and Sparklez building lessons. Wizard's Redstone Master He is known to have the best redstone knowledge in all of the wizard. He is the one who made Tom's vault passcode and Redstone lesson teacher of Mianite Season 1.He is also the one who made the Darude-Sandstorm under DJ Jazzy Jeb's club in the second home of Tom within 1 day gap between streams. Unfortunely, his creation was destroyed by the Pirates. Extreme Drug Dealer ''' He is the one who introduced Minechem in Ruxamar. He gave a tube of cocaine to Jericho, making them the drug dealers. Sonja have tried to stop them, along with Wisdom and CaptainSparklez, but failed. He and Tucker created a food service which customers could choose many kinds of pies, which have drug in them. They gave pies to both Spaklez and Tom. '''Nvidia Crashing He discovered that he can combine vanilla items with chemicals. So, he combined a diamond Sword with a mysterious chemical. When a player so hit by this foul sword, player will crash.